Dino X Hibari Drabble Candies
by RukawaGF
Summary: These are compilations of my Dino X Hibari drabbles. They range from Fluff kiss to light angst. Rated G through T. Dino X Hibari yaoi D18
1. Chapter 1

Dino x Hibari Drabbles: This is a fanart and fanfiction challenge we did amongst ourselves. I give my friends the prompt, my friends draw it on P-chat, and I write a 30 minute drabbles for them. Unfortunately, I can't post the link to the pictures here but you can take a look at them at my homepage. Thank you.

Prompt: Cellphone

Art: Amecandy: She drew Dino and Hibari on the phone with Dino smiling and Hibari pissed off.

- - - - - - - -

ring ring

After about 4 phone calls, Hibari finally picked it up.

"Kyooooya-" Dino happily yelled into Hibari's ears. "Happy bir…."

"Do you realize that I was in class when you called?" Hibari bit his lips as he answered his phone.

"Ah Sorry about that. I forgot. But I remembered your birthday! Happy birt…" Dino tried to continue but Hibari cut him off shortly. "Birthday's are insignificant unless you have offerings."

"Ah… right. I got a perfect present for you. I got you this cute little Abyssinian kitten, she's totally adorable and looks just like y…" Dino happily said into his phone but was once again cut off with a short reply. "I have a bird as a pet. I can't have a cat."

"Oh, right" Dino said, a bit disappointed. Then he perked up again. "But I got you a second present, it's a super soaker gun that's the latest model! It has this sniping device…." Hibari cut him off again and said, "I don't need it."

"Oh." Dino got quiet again. But once again he brightened up and said, "Ah but I got you a third present! I bet you'd like it! It's this brand new flavor Italian Gelato! I'll try to ..." Hibari gritted his teeth and said, "I don't like sweets."

"I see…." Dino said as he pondered. But he did not give up. "Oh! There's also My Little Pony model! It's limited Cavallone edition. And it's bucking!" Hibari growled, "No. I don't want it."

"How about Batman cape used in the actual movie?"

"No."

"A.E.U.G. Quattro Vagreena's Customatize Mobil Suit kit?"

"No."

"Limited edition Hot wheels Ferrari? (TM)"

"No."

"Deluxe 18 layered Tuna Sandwich? Complete with basil, pineapple and Shark meat topping?"

"No."

"But what would a fifteen year old want for his birthday?" Dino whined. Hibari yelled back aggravated, "I'm NOT FIFTEEN!"

"Oh." Dino replied, a bit surprised. He then thoughtfully added, "I guess you aren't a kid then. I should give you a more appropriate gift." Dino said. After a brief pause, he asked. "How about a special deluxe training to sharpen your skills? Just you and me?"

Hibari thought about it. "Alright."

"Gotcha! I'll pick you up after school!" Dino happily replied as he hung up. He quickly phoned Romario next and said, "Quick! Romario! Book me a hotel!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**[Fanfic] Katekyo Hitman Reborn!: Drabbles: D18 and 1827**_  
**  
Story:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Title: **Fumbling in the Darkness  
**Pairing:** D18 Dino x Hibari  
**Rating: **R17  
**Credits:** **raenef_mignon** for helping me with grammar check.  
**Warning:** None save for the smut itself.  
**Summary:** Smut drabble request from **nymous_fic** DINO/HIBARI IN A (VERY SMALL) BROOM CLOSET One page long.

Dino's already unbuttoning Hibari's shirt and loosening both their ties as they hungrily kiss each other in the cramped broom closet. Dino searches for Hibari's lips as his breath is hot and heavy against the younger boy's face.

"Of all places, did you have to choose here to hide?" Hibari growls as he feels Dino's hands fumble for the belt buckles in the dark and finally reach their destination. Hibari bites down a soft moan when Dino's hands stroke him gingerly.

"Well, they're chasing me down so I can finish my paper work… but I had to meet you Kyoya." Dino finds Hibari's ears and lightly nibbles on them.

"And you call yourself an exemplary tutor?" Hibari retorts back, but he gasps when Dino's fingers touch the sensitive spot on his behind.

"I'll make your time worth-while, Kyoya." Dino promises.

Hibari glares back into the darkness and says, "You better, or I'll bite you to death."


End file.
